Attache moi à toi
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] sequelle de Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Edward a été retrouvé. Envy enrage. et Roy? Et bien Roy essaie de recoller les morceaux !
1. Chapter 1

_Alors voici la suite de _Tel est pris qui croyait prendre_ ! Pour celles qui avait lues cette fic sur mon blog, vous verrez une petite différence de presentation. En effet, les chapitres étant courts, je les ai regroupés par 3. Pourquoi 3 ? Pourquoi pas! Mais surtout pour donner le point de vue des 3 protagonistes de cette fic : Edward, Envy et Roy! Car oui, Roy va jouer un certain rôle dans cette fic!_

_Bref je vous laisse découvrir tout ça!_

_Bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

**Attache moi à toi**

**Chapitre 1 : **

_**(Edward)**_

Blanc. Étincelant. Il ferma les yeux aussi vite qu'il les avait ouvert.

Nouvelle tentative. Un œil doucement, puis l'autre encore plus doucement.

Un plafond blanc. Éclairé par des néons. _Putain de néons ! !_

Il n'entendait que le bip régulier d'une machine. Il sentait la perfusion dans son bras. Il sentait les bandages enserrer différentes parties de son corps. Il ressentait le manque de ses automails. « On » ne lui avait pas remis. Par peur de lui faire mal. _Foutaises ! !_

Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Il était seul. Les autres fois où il s'était réveillé il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un. Son frère la plupart du temps, les médecins ou les infirmières, le colonel Mustang accompagné du lieutenant Hawkeye une ou deux fois.

Il avait souvent entendu des voix. Il avait souvent dormi, eut mal. Il commençait à aller mieux. Il savait que Winry n'allait pas tarder à venir le voir et lui balancer une clé à molette dans la tête pour la perte des ses automails. Il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient été retrouvés.

Penser à tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête mais moins que se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il secoua la tête pour faire partir les images qui revenaient.

Il n'avait rien raconté de ce qui s'était passé mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin. L'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé et les multiples blessures qu'il avait sur le corps n'avaient pas besoin d'interprétation. Personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs il ne restait pas éveillé assez longtemps pour ça. Le sommeil revenait. Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras.

* * *

_**(Envy)**_

_Et merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

On lui avait pris son jouet. Il rageait. Il frappait. Dans quoi il s'en foutait mais il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration.

_Frustration ?_

Oui. Frustration. Il avait trouvé un défouloir à toutes ses pulsions inassouvies.

Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être lui même. Violent et dominateur la plus part du temps. Tendre par moments.

Quelqu'un avec qui ses envies ne paraissaient pas anormales, qui le laissait être lui même.

_Tu te répètes mon vieux ! ! c'est pas bon pour tes neurones qu'on te prive de Lui._

Une pile de caisses tomba réduite en miettes, dans un grand fracas.

Il avait une envie de meurtre, de tuer ce colonel qui l'avait priver de Lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était utile aux plans, aux desseins, il ne pouvait donc pas l'éliminer. Ni Lui.

Il se décida à sortir. Il trouverait bien un stupide humain à zigouiller en lieu et place du colonel tout feu tout flamme.

Il lui restait cette « envie » , la seule qu'il pouvait assouvir sans craindre de représailles de son maître. Ses autres pulsions devraient attendre comme elles avaient attendues avant qu'il ne Lui mette la main dessus.

* * *

_**(Roy)**_

Un autre cadavre avait été retrouvé dans les rues désertes du petit matin. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que les habitants de Central se réveillait avec un cadavre au petit déjeuner. Enfin plus spécialement un certain colonel Mustang.

7 cadavres. Tous atrocement mutilés. Membres cassés, multiples coupures, du sang en grande quantité étalé partout dans la rue sur un rayon de 100m. Bref pas très joli à voir. Mieux valait y aller le ventre vide.

De retour à son bureau, le Flamme alchimiste, aidé bien sur par le lieutenant Hawkeye et son 9mm, regardait et recoupait les infos et les photos de tous ses meurtres, pour en trouver les points communs. Car à part la violence des morts, il y avait bien un point commun : le physique des victimes.

-Ils vous ressemblent, colonel.

-Ne dites pas ça, lieutenant. Je ne ressemble quand même pas à ses tas de viande froide.

-Je parle de leur physique avant leur morts, colonel, reprit Riza d'une voix calme.

Le colonel avait tendance à s'énerver dés qu'on parlait de son physique ses derniers temps et Riza se demandait si l'age du colonel et son statut d'éternel célibataire n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose ? Réflexion qu'elle gardait bien sûr pour elle.

-Vous avez raison. Même couleur de cheveux, même couleur d'yeux, même taille, même age.

-Une idée sur le tueur, colonel, demanda le lieutenant en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas la moindre. Et on ne va quand même pas soupçonner tous les hommes à qui j'ai piqué leur petites amies, non ?

Riza fut très rapide pour dégainer et tirer quelques balles qui encadrèrent un colonel collé au mur et légèrement en sueur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attache moi à toi**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**(Edward)**_

-Je te dis que je vais bien et que je peux me lever ! !

-Non les médecins ont dit que tu devais rester couché !

-Ça fait une semaine que je suis couché ! ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes ! !

-Non Ni-san, tu restes au lit.

Ça faisait près de 1 heure qu'ils étaient là, à l'empêcher de se lever et d'aller faire un tour dans le couloir.

Winry était arrivé la veille et , au grand étonnement des 2 frères, elle s'était jeté dans le bras d'Edward en pleurant. Le lieutenant Hawkeye était venu la chercher à la gare et lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé.

Ils avaient retrouvé les automails d'Edward en fouillant l'entrepôt dans lequel il l'avait trouvé. Mais vu leur état, ils ne les lui avait pas remis.

Winry était venu avec un simple jambe en bois, le temps de faire les réparations nécessaires. Et à peine mise qu'il voulait en profiter pour se lever.

Rester assis ou couché finissait toujours par réveiller un certain endroit à la douleur et alors des images revenaient. Images qu'il voulait effacer, reléguer dans un coin de sa tête, car les revoir le faisait réfléchir à certaines choses auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir.

Donc depuis une heure, il essayait de les convaincre de le laisser se lever pour marcher un peu, ne serait ce que pour faire le tour de sa chambre.

Edward avait été installé seul dans une chambre double et Winry avait profité de la place disponible pour s'y installer et travailler.

Maintenant qu'il ne passait plus tout son temps à dormir, il avait soit son frère, soit Winry sur le dos à lui dire quoi faire, quand le faire et comment le faire. Et il ne le supportait plus.

Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Car s'il le leur disait, il faudrait qu'il dise pourquoi et donc qu'il raconte ce qu'il avait vécu et ça il ne le pouvait pas.

Il se laissa donc retomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Winry et Al se regardèrent puis le laissèrent seul et fermèrent les rideaux de son lit, pour l'isoler du reste de la chambre et parce qu'ils savaient qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

_Je suis un être humain et non pas un jouet dont on dispose à volonté ! !_

_Et pourtant, pourtant, il faisait bon être dans Ses bras. Sa chaleur, Son souffle._

_Serait ce la même chose dans les bras d'un autre homme ou dans les bras d'une femme._

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ! ! Je le retrouverai et Lui ferai subir ce qu'Il m'a fait subir._

* * *

_**(Envy)**_

J'entre dans la chambre. Il dort encore. A croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça, le nain. Je sais bien que c'est faux et qu'il s'est révélé être très doué pour certaines choses.

Je le regarde dormir. Il a l'air si paisible. Comment peut-il être aussi paisible alors que je le retient enfermé et que je le …

Il bouge. La lumière doit le déranger. Je ne l'ai pas rattaché après notre dernière fois. Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai encore « envie ». Je me lèche les lèvres. Il a assez dormi. Cette « envie » devient plus forte. Je me rapproche du lit et m'y assoit. Cette « envie », la seule que je gardais toujours enfouie, a trouvée avec Lui un exutoire, une façon d'être assouvie de façon plus que satisfaisante. Elle n'avait jamais connue ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il est allongé sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers le mur. D'une main je commence à lui caresser les cheveux. Doux, dorés. Il frémit, inconscient. Je continue un peu, puis descend ma main dans son dos. Le frisson se fait plus intense.

D'un coup il se retourne et m'enlace comme il peut, se colle à moi. Je reste interdit. Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça. Même si je sais qu'il dort encore. Même si je sais que c'est inconscient. Il est le premier à avoir un geste de tendresse pour moi.

Ma main, suspendue en l'air, redescend et recommence à lui caresser les cheveux. Il cherche ma chaleur. Et bizarrement cela me plait. Je ne ressens aucune colère contre lui. Rien que cette « envie », mais qui du coup se fait plus tendre.

Oui je vais le réveiller mais en douceur, et je vais lui faire subir les pires outrages, mais en douceur.

Un fin sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Je me penche et commence à l'embrasser. Petits baisers papillons sur ses cheveux et son visage. Il soupire et frémit. Mes mains continuent à le caresser et je sens sa peau se couvrir de frissons. Agréable sensation.

Je sens qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, alors j'accentue mes caresses. Elles se font plus douces, plus tendres, plus sensuelles.

Je m'allonge dans le lit et fait disparaître mes vêtements dans un flash lumineux. Le contact de nos deux peaux m'électrise encore plus. Je n'en peux plus.

Je m'empare de ses lèvres. Il gémit mais en redemande.

Je sais qu'il est réveillé maintenant. Ses paupières papillonnent. Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux.

Je m'empare de sa langue. Elles jouent toutes les deux, dans sa bouche, dans ma bouche, mêlant nos salives ensemble.

Nos mains parcourent nos corps.

L' « envie » se fait plus pressante, mais je veux y aller en douceur. Lui montrer que je ne suis pas que violence.

Je pense qu'il a comprit. Lui aussi y va tout en douceur, tout en tendresse. Les sensations qui m'envahissent me font tourner la tête.

Mes mains descendent plus bas. Il déplace son corps pour m'offrir un accès plus aisé à son intimité. Je commence par caresser sa verge tendue, puis ses couilles et enfin son petit trou. Même mon vocabulaire est moins violent ! !

Un doigt, deux doigts. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Nos bouches sont toujours soudées. Nos langues sont toujours mêlées. Ses mains continuent leurs ouvrages. Et les miennes aussi.

Il est prêt. Je le sais. Je les sens. Je le prend.

Il ne hurle plus de douleur comme les premières fois. Mais de plaisir. Et ça me ravie à un point…

Je commence à bouger. Il cherche à renforcer le contact, à approfondir la pénétration. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Mais je veux prendre mon temps, n'être que douceur. J'y vais doucement. Il gémit et se tortille sous moi.

J'accélère. Nous sommes obligés de nous séparer. L'air se fait trop rare.

Je pose mes mains de chaque coté, sur ses haches pour approfondir le mouvement. Un râle de plaisir sort de sa bouche.

Ses paupières sont mis closes et il me regarde de ses yeux dorés. Ses cheveux défaits semblent flotter autour de lui. Il est un vrai appel à la luxure.

Nos corps se couvrent de sueur. Je me penche et lèche quelques gouttes présentes sur son torse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

J'accélère encore. Nos respirations se font haletantes. Nos cris plus forts. Nos mouvements plus rapides. Moi en lui. Ses mains sur sa virilité.

Dans un pur cri de plaisir, il se libère sur son torse. Je le rejoint après deux trois mouvements supplémentaires.

Je me retire et m'allonge à coté de lui. J'en profite pour ramener le drap sur nous. Nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre et sombrons dans le sommeil.

Je sens distraitement sa main rechercher et prendre la mienne. Je le laisse faire. Je m'endors un sourire aux lèvres. Je sais qu'il y a le même sur les siennes.

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Pourquoi j'ai rêve de ça.

De ce moment.

De la première fois où j'ai été tendre avec Lui.

De la première fois où il s'est donné à moi.

Je tape du poing sur le lit et m'effondre en larmes.

Non il n'est pas bon de m'avoir privé de Lui.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Mais je n'y peux rien.

Je me lève avec une rage que seule un meurtre pourra calmer.

* * *

**(**_**Roy)**_

Il était enfin seul. Pour un petit moment il le savait, mais seul.

Avoir le lieutenant Hawkeye sur le dos toute la journée n'était pas forcement pour lui déplaire d'habitude. Il pouvait se rincer l'œil discrètement et puis il adorait avoir une jolie femme à ses cotés même si celle-ci avait un 9mm dont elle savait très bien se servir.

Mais depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré le Full Métal Alchimiste, il ne pouvait plus détacher ses pensées du jeune homme. L'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, tant physique que psychique. Il se doutait de se qu'il s'était passé. Une vague idée au vue de certains bleus. Et à la façon dont aucun homme n'avait pu l'approcher. Même pas son frère. C'est Riza qu'il l'avait sorti de là en le portant. Lui et les autres les avaient couverts lors de leur retour .

Sur tout le chemin, il s'était accroché à la jeune femme, marmonnant des morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles. Une fois à l'hôpital de la caserne, il avait été très dur de le décrocher du lieutenant. Elle avait alors spécifié qu'il fallait des médecins femmes pour s'occuper de lui. Et avait fait taire tout le monde avec son 9mm. Il avait donc abandonné Edward au lieutenant et s'était occupé de Alphonse qui ne comprenait pas l'état et les réactions de son frère.

Il avait attendu avec lui que le lieutenant soit mis à la porte pour avoir confirmation des ses doutes et en faire part au plus jeune des 2 frères. Alphonse avait eu du mal à comprendre, ne voulant pas y croire, mais il s'était fait une raison.

Depuis une semaine, depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés Edward, il faisait des cauchemars. Ses cauchemars. Ceux qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ceux qu'il avait mis du temps à ranger. Ceux qui le renvoyaient à la Guerre d'Ishbal. Ceux qui lui renvoyaient sa faiblesse. Sa honte qu'il avait mis tant de temps à effacer. Grâce au lieutenant. Surtout grâce au lieutenant. Il ne devait plus y penser. Et il devait aider le jeune Full métal alchimiste à surmonter lui aussi cette épreuve. Il le devait. Pour le jeune homme et pour lui même.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_Camille : comme tu peux le constater voici la suite ! et encore merci pour ta review!_

* * *

**Attache moi à toi**

**Chapitre 3 : **

_**(Edward)**_

-Allons, allons Mr Elric. Il faut manger.

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai pas faim.

Il repoussa de la main la fourchette.

-Et puis je peux manger tout seul.

-Si je vous laisse manger tout seul, vous allez tout renverser comme là dernière fois. Allez ouvrez la bouche.

Il s'exécute. Il laisse l'infirmière lui donner à manger. Après tout elle n'as pas tord. Avec une seule main, il a du mal à manger proprement. Et puis elle est jolie, celle-ci. Pas comme l'autre. Celle qui vient pour la toilette. _Heureusement !_

-Jinna. Appel moi Edward et arrête le vous, tu veux bien ? Et je mangerai sans faire d'histoire, c'est promis !

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire pour prouver sa bonne fois. La jeune femme soupira mais lui rendit son sourire.

-D'accord … Edward. Maintenant tu ouvres la bouche.

Ce qu'il fit.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Al et Winry étaient sortit pour le laisser seul avec l'infirmière. Ils sortaient toujours quand l'une d'elles venait.

Edward avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire quand Jinna était là. La jeune femme, brune âgée de 28 ans, était toujours de bonne humeur et celle-ci était communicative. Elle était la seule qui arrivait à le sortir de sa léthargie.

Bien sûr, il discutait avec son frère et Winry, mais ils avaient cet air gêné comme s'ils évitaient de dire ou faire certaines choses afin de ne pas le blesser ou de le ménager. Et il en avait marre. Jinna était la seule à lui parler et à se comporter normalement avec lui.

Et pour dire simplement les choses, ils se cherchaient un peu tous les deux. Un regard. Un petit mot. Sa main sur la sienne. Un effleurement.

Ce petit jeu n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme. Ça lui changeait les idées et puis Jinna était une femme très belle.

De son coté, elle trouvait ça amusant de voir les réactions du jeune homme. Et il n'était pas dépourvu d'un certain charme. Elle le trouvait un peu jeune mais il était très beau.

_Malgré ce qui m'est arrivé, je plais. Et à une femme. Comment ça fait d'être dans les bras d'une femme. Respirer le parfum de sa peau. Sentir ses baisers. Ses caresses._

_Arrêtes de penser à ça ou elle va le voir ! !_

Heureusement le plateau était posé sur une table roulante et cachait le bassin du blond.

Il souriait en entendant Jinna lui raconter ses journées et les différents patients qu'elle avait. Elle lui promit de prendre un peu de temps cet après midi, et une chaise roulante, pour l'emmener faire un tour dehors.

-Depuis 10 jours que vous…tu est là, il est grand temps que tu prennes un peu l'air.

-Yessss ! ! ! ! Depuis le temps que je leur dit de me laisser me lever pour me dégourdir les jambes. Enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute.

-Oh ! bien sûr je pousserai le fauteuil. Tu es encore trop faible pour faire le tour du parc sur tes 2 jambes. Dit-elle en riant.

Regard noir du jeune homme. Elle se met alors à rire devant sa tête bougonne. Et il finit pas esquisser un sourire.

_Oui une petite promenade avec elle me changera les idées._

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

* * *

_**(Envy)**_

Il L'avait enfin retrouvé. Un sourire lui montait aux lèvres.

Il avait assisté impuissant à son sauvetage. Lust et Greed l'en empêchant . Bien sûr Gloutonny était là. Le gros lard ne lâchait jamais Lust, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il faisait autre chose.

Après ça, ils l'avait emmené. Et gardé. Comme un prisonnier. Il avait détesté.

Il avait souvent passé ses nerfs sur le hérisson. Mais celui-ci aimait la baston et avait trouvé là quelqu'un d'un peu plus résistant qu'un humain ou une chimère.

Ils ne l'avait jamais laissé seul longtemps. Il arrivait à leur fausser compagnie le temps de se défouler complètement. Mais il était toujours sous surveillance. Le plus souvent Gloutonny. Puis Lust venait le récupérer. La seule fois ou il avait essayé de vraiment s'enfuir, Lust l'avait directement planté avec ses ongles.

Mais là, il avait déjouer leur surveillance. Il était revenu à sa planque. Il avait fait le tour des hôtels et des hôpitaux avant de se décider d'aller faire un tour à l'hôpital militaire de Central.

C'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Dans le jardin. Une jolie infirmière poussant une chaise roulante. Et Lui assit dessus. Lui souriant. Et elle riant.

Il ne l'avait pas supporté. Mais il ne devait pas se montrer. Il Le récupérerait. Il le devait. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin de Lui.

Les 10 jours de séparation avaient été une torture. Tant physique que psychique.

Il avait déprimé. Il avait été très en colère, avait tout cassé. Il avait pleuré. Il avait rêvé, cauchemardé. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir quel sentiment le liait à Lui, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de Lui.

Il les observa un moment. L'infirmière finit par s'arrêter près d'un banc, aida le blond à s'asseoir dessus et s'assit à coté de lui. Trop près du goût d'Envy. Cet endroit du parc était désert, plein d'arbres qui procurait une ombre bienveillante sur le couple. _Quel couple ?_ Leurs cuisses se touchaient ainsi que leurs épaules. Ils se parlaient à voix basse et le brun n'entendait rien. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il voyait leurs sourires, leurs regards.

Envy rageait. Il sentait cette « envie » monter. Il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus la contrôler.

Il vit le blond prendre la main de le jeune femme en rougissant. _Le rouge Lui va si bien. Mais il n'y a que moi qui doit le faire rougir. Pas cette…_ Il les vit s'embrasser. Doucement leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Puis leurs bouches se sont trouvées.

Ils se séparèrent rouges et confus. Chacun avait récupéré ses mains et regardait le sol. Puis le jeune femme se leva, aida le blond à faire de même pour le réinstaller dans la chaise roulante et repartit en direction de l'hôpital.

_Il faut que je le récupère sinon … sinon…_

Et il s'éloigna avec un voile humide devant les yeux.

* * *

_**(Roy)**_

Le temps était clair pour ce dimanche et la journée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Il avait un jour de repos. _Même si à 5h on a retrouvé un autre cadavre, maintenant je suis un civil._

Cela faisait 12 cadavres. Un par jour. Toujours des hommes. Hors ce matin, il s'agissait d'une femme, environ la trentaine, brune, assez grande. Elle avait du être jolie. Mais il verrait ça lundi.

Il prit son déjeuner, café et pain grillé, en lisant son courrier de la semaine. Beaucoup de lettres d'admiratrices, anciennes conquêtes, futures conquêtes. Quelques unes de menaces, copains jaloux. Un peu de courrier militaire, nouvelles de camardes en postes dans d'autres villes.

Il passa ensuite un moment dans la salle de bain. Les jours de repos, il profitait de sa douche. Il aimait sentir l'eau chaude coulée sur lui, s'insinuant partout comme pour effacer toutes traces. Toutes les traces.

Il passa dans sa chambre pour choisir ses vêtements, faire un peu de rangement. Il déjeuna rapidement.

Il se rendit à l'hôpital à pieds. Marcher tranquillement dans les rues de Central était un de ses petits plaisirs. Il respirait l'air de la ville, voyait les habitants évoluer, flânait devant les boutiques. Il n'était plus un militaire mais un habitant comme les autres de la capitale.

Arrivé devant le grand bâtiment, il entra, enfila les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Le personnel hospitalier et militaire de l'hôpital l'avait reconnu et ne le questionna donc pas.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa 3 petits coups.

-Entrez.

La voix était féminine et douce. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune et jolie infirmière.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Est ce que les visites sont autorisés pour Mr Elric ?

-Bien sûr, elle lui rendit son sourire. Edward, tu as un ami qui est venu te voir.

En effet, le jeune homme était caché par un rideau à la vue de quiconque entrait dans la pièce et l'infirmière était sur le point de sortir.

-Je te laisse. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

-OK Jinna. A toute à l'heure alors.

Il avança dans la chambre et se retrouva au pied du lit du malade.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Colonel.

-Ah non ! Aujourd'hui c'est jour de repos, expliqua-t-il. Donc c'est Roy.

-Bonjour …Roy.

-Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?

-A vrai dire bien. Mes blessures sont presque toutes cicatrisée. Winry a presque fini mes nouveaux automails. Le blond poussa un soupir. Elle a décidé de les refaire entièrement. Plus léger et plus résistant qu'elle m'a dit. Puis elle est partit dans une de ses explications où personne, à part elle, n'a compris de quoi elle parlait. Donc oui je vais bien.

Il sourit à Roy, d'un sourire qui se voulait franc mais où était dissimulé un fond de tristesse et de malaise. Roy le remarqua mais ne dis rien. Déjà le fait qu'ils se parlent sans d'insulter ni sans crier était un exploit, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Roy prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à coté du Full métal. Celui-ci en profita pour le détailler. Il n'avait jamais vu son supérieur autrement qu'en uniforme. Le brun portait un jean bleu délavé coupé assez près du corps, un chemise blanche et une veste noire de coupe assez classique. Les premiers boutons de la chemise étaient ouvert et laissaient voir le haut du torse musclé de l'homme. Une fine chaîne en or pendait à son cou avec au bout un petit pendentif. Edward ne vit pas se qu'il représentait car il était caché par la chemise. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son regard de braise finissait un tableau de toute beauté. Edward n'avait jamais vu le colonel comme une personne mais toujours comme un militaire. Il n'avait jamais donc fait attention à son physique et ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ses dames se pâmaient pour son supérieur. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

Roy n'en était en reste et détaillait lui aussi son vis à vis. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé du poids et des couleurs. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade doré. Ses yeux n'étaient plus ternes. Il devinait l'absence de son bras droit à travers la chemise d'hôpital que le jeune homme portait. Il pouvait voir par contre qu'il avait 2 jambes. _Winry lui en aurait mis une autre ?_ Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Edward toucha sa jambe. Un bruit de bois en sortit.

-C'est une prothèse en bois. Pour que je me sente moins diminué.

Il avait dis ça avec une grimace.

Le brun se demandait s'il laissait des hommes le toucher maintenant. Pour avoir sa réponse, il n'avait qu'à essayer. Il tendit sa main pour toucher lui aussi la jambe de bois, mais il vit aussitôt le blond se contracter. Il retira alors sa main. Il avait sa réponse.

-C'est pareil avec ton frère ?

Le jeune baissa la tête.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure.

-Il va rester çà à guérir alors.

Un autre oui murmuré parvint aux oreilles du colonel. _Il ressemble à un animal blessé qui attend sa mise à mort. Je dois l'aider à surmonter ça et peut être … que …les cauchemars cesseront._

Un silence douloureux s'installa. Le regard d'Edward glissa vers la fenêtre. Il ne vit pas le brun se lever, mais il sentir le matelas s'affaisser. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme près de lui. _Trop près ! _Il commençait à respirer plus rapidement. Et il sentait ses muscles se contracter.

-Doucement Edward. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

La voix était grave et basse. Roy vit les muscles se décontracter au son de sa voix, la respiration se faire moins rapide et le regard moins apeuré.

-Je … Je sais ce que c'est … Je sais ce que tu ressens… Je suis …Je suis passé par là aussi…

Edward le regarda avec incrédulité. La voix était toujours basse et elle faisait comme une courant d'air frais et enveloppant, comme une couverture chaude et moelleuse.

Roy se mit à raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais dit. A personne. Pas même au lieutenant Hawkeye. Même s'il savait qu'elle connaissait assez de l'histoire pour pouvoir la raconter à sa place.

Edward se laissait bercé par la voix de son supérieur. Il ne comprenait pas. C'est homme si fort, si brillant, si … aimant tellement la vie et les femmes. Comment cet homme avait-il pu connaître un tel enfer et en ressortir aussi fort.

Des larmes étaient apparues sur les joues du Flame Alchimiste mais celui-ci n'y prêtait guère attention. Il ne voyait que celles qui coulaient des yeux du jeune homme en face de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attache moi à toi**

**Chapitre 4 : **

_**(Edward)**_

_Comment as-t-il pu survivre à çà ? Comment vais-je pouvoir survivre à çà ? Je dois survivre à çà ! _Voilà les pensées qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête depuis le départ du colonel.

Avant de partir, celui-ci s'était penché vers le jeune homme et avait essuyé une de ses larmes avec un doigt. Edward n'avait pas réagit. Il l'avait laissé faire trop bouleversé par l'histoire du colonel pour le rejeter.

-Essaye de voir tes sentiments au delà du filtres de tes émotions et de la morale. C'est un conseil qui m'a bien servi. Définis tes actes ensuite.

Il l'avait regardé quitter sa chambre, puis avait reporté son attention sur le jardin. La journée était belle. Beaucoup de patients étaient dehors à prendre l'air.

Jinna était venue et ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc. Ils avaient trouvés un banc dans un coin un peu isolé du reste et s'étaient bécotés un petit moment. Puis, rouges, ils étaient retournés dans sa chambre où ils avaient retrouvés Winry à son atelier et Al à la regarder travailler. Le reste de l'après midi, ils l'avaient passés tout les trois dans la bonne humeur.

La nuit avait été agitée. Rêves et cauchemars. Réveils en sursaut. Des flashs de son emprisonnement. De ses trois semaines. Des moments difficiles, quand le brun voulait jouer. Des moments extatiques, quand il voulait s'assouvir. Des moments tendres.

En y repensant, l'homonculus ne l'avait pas vraiment … non la plus part du temps, il l'avait laissé seul. Deux ou trois fois, il l'avait vraiment torturé. La plus part du temps, il l'avait baisé. Pas toujours brutal mais pas vraiment tendre. Quelques fois, le brun s'était empalé sur lui et là le blond avait aimé à un point.

Il y avait eu les douches, les attaches, les coups, les repas, les nuits à deux ou seul, les discussions enfin surtout ses monologues.

Mais dans l'ensemble, le blond …

Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il avait aimer certains moments passé avec le brun. Il avait aimé certains gestes de celui-ci.

Il avait détesté la violence du brun, quand celui-ci passait ses nerfs sur lui. Il avait détesté être attaché. Il avait détesté être pris sans son consentement. Il avait détesté certains gestes, certains actes, certaines paroles, certains sourires, certains regards, … Oui, il avait détesté et il allait lui faire payé. Mais d'abord, il devait surmonter certaines choses, certains blocages.

Avec Jinna, il avançait bien. Il aimait flirter avec la jolie infirmière.

Avec Winry aussi. La blonde le soutenait et il pouvait lire dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, que son frère lui portait mais que son regard métallique ne rendait pas.

* * *

_**(Envy)**_

Je me réveille. Il est là dans mes bras, il dort encore. Cette première fois à été très satisfaisante et encourageante. Je ne vais peut être pas le tuer tout de suite. Ni même trop l'abîmer.

Je me lève et le rattache comme je peux sans le réveiller. Il faut que je trouve autre chose sinon ça sera jamais comme je veux.

Je sors de la pièce et ferme derrière moi. Même s'il lui manque un bras, une jambe et des vêtements, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il s'enfuit.

Je sors faire un tour. Mais avant je change de forme.

Je rentre. J'ai trouvé ce que je voulait. Je souris déjà à la confrontation future. Oui. Il ne va pas aimer mais moi si. J'en trépigne. J'entends du bruit venant de la chambre. Et des cris. J'ouvre la porte et le regarde. Cheveux défaits. Respiration haletante. Il tire sur ses liens pour qu'ils cèdent. Nu, les muscles bandés par l'effort, il est …

Je m'appuie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Alors? Besoin d'aide?

Il se retourne et me jette un regard noir.

-Espèce de …

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. La colère dans son regard commence à m'exciter autant que la vue de son corps.

-Je vais te tuer ! ! ! hurle-t-il

Et il recommence à tirer sur ses liens pour me sauter dessus. Mais c'est moi qui vais lui sauter dessus s'il continue de bouger comme ça. Un lueur lubrique passe dans mon regard et il doit l'avoir vu car il arrête et regarde autour de lui. Il doit se rendre compte de la situation. Il rougit violemment. Il me donne « envie ». Cette « envie ». Celle que lui seul peut assouvir.

Je me rapproche et laisse tomber à coté du lit les paquets que je tiens. Je m'assis sur le lit à coté de lui. Il est tendu. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mais il ne bouge plus. Je sors un premier paquet d'un sac et l'ouvre. Il ne voit pas ce que c'est. Il s'agit de colliers de chiens en cuir noir avec des petits pics dessus et une attache en métal. Je lui attache le premier à la cheville, le deuxième au poignet et le troisième au cou. Il me regarde incrédule. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme. Il a du mal à comprendre ce que cela implique.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, bordel ?

Il recommence à se débattre. Il n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Juste à s'entailler un peu plus avec la corde.

-Je vais te donner un peu plus de liberté.

Il me regarde avec étonnement.

Je me lève et commence à déballer l'autre paquet du premier sac. J'en sors plusieurs chaînes en métal et laisses en cuir noir que j'accroche un peu partout dans la chambre.

J'en fixe une à la tête de lit, puis j'y accroche son collier. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps. Je l'embrasse et le plaque sur le lit.

Pendant que ma langue fouille sa bouche, j'enlève la corde qui retient son poignet. Je me détache de lui et enlève celle qui est fixée à sa cheville.

-Ça sera plus simple comme ça.

Il rougit devant le sous entendu. Il rapproche sa main du collier et y découvre un cadenas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se détache tout seul.

Je reviens vers sa bouche en parsemant de baisers son corps. Mes mains commencent à le caresser. Il essaye de me repousser mais cela ne fait qu'attiser mon désir de façon encore plus violente.

Maintenant qu'il est libre de ses mouvements, ça va être encore mieux. Je souris et me délecte déjà de se qui va se passer et …

Je croise son regard. Un défi dans les yeux.

-Si tu n'est pas sage, ça va mal se passer pour toi.

-Parce que tu crois peux être qu'un viol ça se passe bien ? me crache-t-il à la figure.

-Alléluia ! Tu as retrouvé l'usage de ta langue. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier, la dernière fois, à la fin.

Il rougit et ne répond rien. Je continue. Je prends ça comme un consentement.

Je descend ma main plus bas et commence doucement à le préparer. J'ai pas envie de faire durer. Je veux juste le prendre maintenant. Et c'est ce que je fais. Il cri de douleur sous mon intrusion et essaye de me faire partir. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Je suis plus fort que lui et j'ai tout mes membres, moi.

Mes coups se font plus rapides. Je ne pense qu'à mon plaisir que j'atteins. Je me retire alors. Je ne sais pas s'il a pris son pied où pas, mais moi oui.

Je sors de la pièce sans un regard en arrière et ferme la porte.

Tout m'est revenu d'un coup. Je le hais de me faire revivre ça.

Pourquoi as-t-il gardé ce collier ?

Pourquoi les as-t-il ressortit ?

Je le regarde par la fenêtre.

Toutes les nuits depuis que je l'ai retrouvé.

Je me cache dans un arbre et j'ai une vue imprenable sur sa chambre.

Il a encore fait un cauchemar.

Pourquoi as-t-il sorti ce collier du tiroir de sa table de chevet ?

Pourquoi le regarde-t-il comme ça ?

Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

Pourquoi je pleure ?

* * *

_**(Roy)**_

Feu. Flamme. Cris. Pleurs. Douleurs. Explosions. Tout autour de lui n'est que ça. Il ne sait plus où il est. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il doit faire. Il regarde autour de lui sans rien voir des bâtiments détruits et en flamme, des corps mutilés et carbonisés. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas. On l'oblige à se relever. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était à genoux. Deux bras le guide contre un torse et l'y appuie. Une main caresse ses cheveux tandis que l'autre fait de même pour son dos. Il n'entend pas ce qu'on lui dit mais le ton est rassurant.

Il se retrouve dans une tente. Il fait nuit. Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là. On l'a lavé, on lui a mis des vêtements propres et des pansements sur ses blessures. Il regarde autour de lui. Ce n'est pas sa tente. Il dort avec 14 autres types normalement. Il n'y a que deux lits ici. Il s'assoit et son regard fait le tour de la tente. Personne. Il se recouche et se rendort.

Une main fraîche sur son front le sort de son sommeil. Il se relève en sursaut en cherchant de l'air. Une autre main se pose sur son épaule. Il sort d'un cauchemar. La voix rassurante est encore là. Le torse aussi. Il se retrouve à pleurer contre lui. Il finit par se rendormir.

Il sent des mains qui parcourent son corps, qui lui enlèvent ses vêtements, qui caressent sa peau. Ses mains le sortent totalement de son sommeil. Il essaye de les repousser mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'est pas assez fort. Il sent une bouche sur la sienne. Une langue contre la sienne. Un corps contre le sien. Il sent un courant d'air sur sa peau. Il n'a plus aucun vêtement. Le corps contre le sien non plus.

_Encore ce cauchemar ! ! Mais quand cela va-t-il cesser ?_

Il regarda son réveil : 4h du matin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. _Il est tant que je les fasse couper. _Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. _Une douche pour effacer les derniers vestiges…_ Il rencontra son visage dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, le teint un peu plus pâle. C'est vrai qu'il avait du mal à dormir depuis deux semaines. _Depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé… Depuis que les cauchemars sont revenus…_ Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau lui fit du bien. Il appréciait toujours autant ça.

Des images lui revinrent par flashs. Pas celles de son cauchemar. Celles du petit blond. _Petit Blond ! Ce n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Pas après ce qu'il vient de vivre !_

Malgré lui, son corps commença à réagir. Ce corps d'adolescent. Fin et musclé. Ses cheveux dorés et défaits. Sa peau si … Il ne pouvait savoir si elle était douce car il ne l'avait pas touchée mais il pensait qu'elle l'était. _C'est pas vrai…_ Il frappa du poing le carrelage blanc de la douche. Il se trouvait avec une érection. Il ne comprenait plus les réactions de son corps dernièrement, ni même ses réactions tout court.

Ce n'était pas son genre. Fantasmer sur un adolescent. Qui plus est sur le Full métal Alchimiste.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois, _lui susurra sa conscience.

C'est vrai, se dit-il.

Il était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions quand sa virilité se rappela à lui. Deux options se présentaient à lui : douche froide ou douche « soulageante ». Il choisit la deuxième. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit, malgré ce qu'en disent les bruits de couloirs. Et puis ça permettrait de faire retomber un peu de la tension accumulée ses derniers jours.

Il fit descendre une de ses mains vers son membre tendu tandis que l'autre caressait son torse. Il commença par le caresser doucement avant de le prendre un main et de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Lentement puis de plus en plus vite. L'écoulement de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, ses caresses, ses images du blond, tout cela le conduisit immanquablement vers la jouissance. Il dut se retenir au parois de la douche tellement la puissance de son orgasme l'avait submergée. Il dut attendre que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal avant de pouvoir se doucher normalement.

Il revint dans sa chambre s'habiller. 5h du matin. Bon il n'allait pas tarder à avoir un coup de fil pour dire qu'un quinzième cadavre avait été retrouvé. Au moins il serait près ce matin.

Il se décida à aller voir les frères Elric dans la journée pour voir si tout se passait bien. S'il allait mieux. Savoir combien de temps avant de l'avoir de nouveau disponible.

-Alors, alors. On va mieux aujourd'hui ? dit-il un sourire tout miel sur le visage.

-Colonel. Sortez d'ici ! ! La voix était sans appel. Le colonel Roy Mustang sortit de la chambre sous le regard courroucé du lieutenant Hawkeye.

-On frappe avant d'entrer, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Bien si vous y tenez, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il frappa à la porte et entendit un « entrez » qu'il reconnut venir du plus jeune des frères Elric : Alphonse.

La conversation se déroula comme toujours. Edward et Roy s'insultant plus ou moins. Riza et Al essayant de modérer leurs ardeurs. Et Winry continuant à travailler sur le futur bras du blond.

Au moment de partir, le blond l'interpella.

-Colonel. Si vous pouvez dire à Roy de passer me voir, ça serait bien.

Le brun ne dit rien mais fit un signe de la main avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

Il revint dans la soirée. Habillé en civil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le jeune homme voulait lui parler. En fait si, il s'en doutait mais ne préférait avancer aucune hypothèse.

Il se retrouva assis à coté du lit du blond. Celui-ci était assis dans son lit. Il regardait par la fenêtre la nuit tombée sur le parc de l'hôpital. Ce fut le blond qui entama la conversation. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Pas tout, mais certains passages avec assez de détails pour comprendre tout le reste.

Les larmes noyaient ses yeux mais ne coulaient pas. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire. Il se leva de sa chaise et attrapa dans ses bras le blond. Il le serra contre sa poitrine en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, d'une voix basse et apaisante. Il sentit alors les larmes, qui étaient prisonnières, dévaler les joues du jeune homme. Il sentit Edward se détendre dans ses bras, agripper son dos à deux mains et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes celles qu'il avait retenu.

Quand il fut calmé, Roy relâcha son étreinte et un « merci » à peine murmuré parvint à ses oreilles. Il redressa le menton du jeune homme pour croiser son regard, et là, il fit une deuxième chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward.

Le contact fut léger. Mais doux et rassurant. Quand il s'écarta du blond, il n'osa le regarder en face.

-Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

Roy allongea Edward dans son lit, remonta les couvertures sur le jeune homme et se leva. Une main agrippa son poignet et il se retourna pour croiser deux yeux dorés et lumineux.


	5. Chapter 5

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Lucie1999: merci pour ton commentaire XD_

* * *

_Allez avant dernier chapitre ! bonne lecture et Enjoy !_

* * *

**Attache moi à toi**

**Chapitre 5 : **_**(Edward)**_

_Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce baiser. Pas après mes larmes. J'ai besoin qu'il reste. Je viens de vider mon cœur et il veut me laisser comme ça. Pas question !_

Edward avait posé sa main sur le poignet du brun.

-Reste… S'il te plait… Ne pars pas … Pas maintenant.

Il vit Roy se retourner avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Une qu'il connaissait assez pour savoir lui donner un nom. Désir. Roy le désirait. _C'est évident ! Sinon pourquoi t'aurai-t-il embrassé ?_

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller, dit le brun tout bas. Je ne suis pas sûr … de … de pouvoir me retenir… si je reste près de toi.

Roy le regardait toujours, un lueur de désir dans les yeux, mais Edward pouvait discerner autre chose. De le tendresse ? De la compassion ? De la compréhension ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Mais il savait une chose : il ne voulait pas que l'homme s'en aille.

Bien sûr, Edward avait compris le sous entendu de Roy. Il en avait rougi. Ce qui avait fait sourire le brun. Mais lui aussi ressentait du désir suite à ce baiser. Ça n'avait rien a voir avec ceux qu'il avait échangé avec Jinna.

Flirter avec l'infirmière avait été agréable mais… Car oui il y avait un mais. Il avait trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose. Un je ne sais quoi. Maintenant il savait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme en particulier. Ça avait à voir avec les femmes. Il se rendit compte d'une évidence. Une de celle que l'on sait depuis longtemps mais que l'on refuse d'admettre : il lui faut un homme !

Ce moment de réflexion n'avait duré qu'un battement de cœur, mais Edward savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. _Pour me faire oublier…oublier l'Autre._

Le blond resserra sa prise sur le poignet du brun. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Tout se jouait dans ce regard.

Et puis Roy céda. Il se pencha vers Edward et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son cadet. Se contact fut un peu plus fort, un peu plus appuyé que le premier. Le brun passa un langue mutine et humide sur les lèvres du blond pour en dessiner les contours et demander l'entrée. Edward ne se fit pas prier. Et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour commencer leur ballet sensuel.

Roy s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'Edward se relevait. Bientôt leurs mains étaient sur le corps de l'autre. A caresser. A effleurer. A déshabiller. Le contact entre leurs torses nus les électrisa encore un peu plus. Roy se mit à califourchon sur le blond. Il put sentir une bosse bien caractéristique sous ses fesses. Il commença alors à onduler du bassin pour venir faire frotter ses fesses sur l'érection du blond. Il en récolta des gémissements. De très beaux gémissements.

Sa bouche quitta celle du jeune homme pour descendre dans son cou, sur ses clavicules, sur son torse.

Ses mains descendirent le long du corps fin et svelte de l'adolescent. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts les légères marques des cicatrices. Il sentait les frissons qui parcouraient le corps sous lui. Il se doutait que le blond devait faire des efforts incroyables et avoir une envie très forte pour se laisser toucher par un homme de cette façon, après ce qu'il avait subi. C'était son premier contact masculin depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il était incroyablement heureux que ce soit lui qui y soit autorisé. Il allait faire vivre au blond la plus belle et la plus incroyable des nuits.

Edward était submergé par les sensations qui parcouraient son être. C'était doux, sensuel. Il avait eu un peu peur au début mais maintenant il s'abandonnait complètement sous les caresses expertes du brun.

Roy continuait sa descente. Il rejeta la couverture et enleva le pantalon d'Edward. Celui-ci ne portait rien en dessous. Le brun contempla quelques secondes ce qu'il avait sous les yeux avant de recommencer à laisser ses mains et sa bouche le parcourir.

Roy s'adonnait complètement au plaisir du blond. Il voulait lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Lui montrer ce que c'est vraiment de faire l'amour à quelqu'un. Lui procurer le maximum de plaisirs et de sensations.

Il se plaça entre les jambes de l'adolescent qu'il releva. Il vit une lueur de peur passer dans ses yeux mais celle-ci disparut quand il le prit en bouche.

Il fit courir ses lèvres et sa langue le long du membre tendu pendant que ses mains parcouraient le torse à la recherche des bouts de chair rose à tourmenter.

Il entendait la respiration haletante et les gémissements du blond se faire plus rapides, plus forts. Il avait toujours aimé amené ses partenaires à la jouissance avant de penser à satisfaire son propre désir.

Il sentit le blond se cabrer de plus en plus. Il descendit une de ses mains pour caresser ses bourses. Le jeune homme se contracta sous cette caresse. Mais bien vite, il se détendit quand il sentit que la main ne descendait pas plus bas. Elle se mit à caresser, à malaxer ses deux couilles. Puis doucement, elle commença à effleurer la peau se trouvant plus bas. Puis à caresser. Puis un peu plus bas.

Roy donnait à présent de grand coups de langue sur sa verge. Plus ça allait, plus il partait bas. Dans une de ses mains reposait le membre en érection du blond, de l'autre il caressait tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main. Et sa langue se promenait partout. Et finit par redessiner les contours de l'intimité du blond. Roy voulait lui montrer que cet acte ne pouvait être que douceur et volupté. Il le pénétra d'un doigt.

Edward se contracta sous l'intrusion puis se détendit. Il sentait le brun prendre son temps ne voulant pas le brusquer. Lui procurer le maximum de plaisir. Et il s'y abandonnait complètement.

Le brun continuait sa préparation et avait repris son sexe en bouche. Les sensations qui affluaient dans son corps étaient incroyables. Il se sentait monter, mais il sentait aussi que le brun contrôlait cette montée. D'un coup, des étoiles jaillirent devant ses yeux et il se rependit dans la bouche de son partenaire qui avala tout avec contentement.

Edward sentit que Roy le laissait reprendre son souffle tout en continuant doucement ses caresses. Le brun remonta à son visage et commença à l'embrasser. Le blond répondit avec ardeur aux baisers du brun. Il finit par le déshabiller, laissant courir ses mains sur sa peau nue mise à jour. Il caressa doucement la virilité gonflé de son amant. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'en occuper, le brun le rallongea sur le lit.

-Si tu y touche… j'explose…

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement contre sa bouche, mais il sentit une onde de frissons le parcourir.

Il se laissa donc faire par le brun. Celui-ci avait très concentré sur sa tache. Il revint se placer entre les jambes du blond, accentuant encore sa préparation. Edward gémit quand les doigts le quittèrent, mais aussi quand il sentit contre son intimité quelque chose à même de les remplacer.

Il vit Roy le regarder, lui demandant son accord pour entrer. Le blond hocha positivement de la tête.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et s'agrippa aux draps sous l'intrusion du brun. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis Edward ramena son regard vers son amant. Celui-ci était concentré, il ne devait pas bouger avec que le blond ne se soit habitué à lui.

Le jeune homme donna alors un léger coup de bassin et Roy se mit à bouger. Des allers et venues longues et lentes puis de plus en plus rapides.

Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées. Leurs gémissements plus forts. Ils se retenaient de crier, ne voulant pas alerter les infirmières et les autres patients.

Edward ramena ses mains dans le dos du brun et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs baisers étaient erratiques, passionnés.

Le blond sentit une main quitter ses hanches pour aller caresser sa virilité. Les mouvements de vas et viens lui arrachèrent de nouveaux gémissements.

La délivrance lui arracha un juron qu'il étouffa dans la bouche du brun. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans un grognement qu'il étouffa dans le cou du blond.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi sans bouger, laissant redescendre les battements de leurs cœurs, laissant leurs respiration se calmer.

Puis Edward sentit Roy se détacher de lui, se lever et rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Il le vit se rhabiller en lui tournant le dos.

-Roy, appela-t-il doucement.

-Je n'aurai pas dû … venir.

-Je pense au contraire que si.

-J'ai … abusé de toi … de ta faiblesse…Je ne vaux pas mieux que Lui.

-Tu vaux beaucoup mieux. Tu m'as fait oublié ce qu'il m'a fait … tu m'as montré…tu m'as montré ce que c'est que faire l'amour.

Edward s'était assis dans le lit et attrapa le bras de Roy le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour que je surmonte ça. Je … J'ai aimé … ce que tu m'as fait … ce qu'_**on**_ a fait.

Il avait insisté sur le _**on**_ pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était consentent et pleinement conscient de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Quand je sortirai d'ici, tu serras à nouveau mon supérieur et moi ton Full Métal Alchimiste préféré.

Le ton était ironique mais le sourire vrai.

-Oui. Tout serra comme avant.

-Oui. Comme avant.

Le blond le lâcha et le brun finit de se rhabiller. Il se pencha sur son cadet et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Nous serrons de nouveau le Full Métal Alchimiste et le Flame Alchimiste.

-Roy et Edward n'existeront plus.

-Ils n'ont existé que cette nuit.

Edward se sentit un peu triste à ses paroles mais elles étaient véridiques. Ce qui venait de se passé était dû aux circonstances et ne se reproduirait jamais. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il regarda Roy se diriger vers la porte et sortir tout doucement de sa chambre. Il se rallongea. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter la chaleur du lit. Il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_**(Envy)**_

_Je vais le tuer ! Lui arracher ce qui lui sert de couilles et les lui faire bouffer ! Je vais lui exploser sa face de rat ! Je vais … je vais …. RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

Envy avait observé toute la scène. Il avait tout vu. Il n'avait rien entendu. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il connaissait assez les bruits que faisaient le blond pour les entendre alors qu'il le regardait prendre son pied.

Car oui il avait vu le blond prendre son pied de manière incroyable et il regrettait de ne pas être celui qui lui faisait ça.

Durant ça captivité, le brun s'était occupé de lui deux ou trois fois de cette façon. D'une façon que le blond avait apprécié. Mais sur l'ensemble, ça ne représentait pas grand chose.

Il avait été très excité par le spectacle et maintenant son sexe durci lui faisait mal. Il avait bien pensé se soulager tout en jouant les voyeurs. Mais sa situation précaire, perché sur une branche, l'en avait dissuadée.

Et puis cette « envie » était revenue encore plus forte. Et il avait vraiment compris ce qu'elle était. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. _C'est bon pour les humains ça !_

Il vit, enfin, le brun partir. Et il resta à regarder le blond dormir au lieu de mettre à exécution sa vengeance.

Il avait envie de le rejoindre. De le prendre dans ses bras. De lui faire l'amour. De voir son visage prendre les mêmes expressions. De le faire gémir. De le faire crier. D'être avec lui tout simplement. De dormir avec lui. De le serrer contre lui et de sentir sa chaleur.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées. _Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas possible que j'ai envie de ça !_

Il dormait. Il s'était endormi rapidement. C'est vrai qu'il s'endormait toujours après qu'il l'ai sauté. Mais il ne dormait jamais longtemps. La preuve : il se réveillait déjà.

Envy observait le jeune homme s'étirer puis faire la grimace en sentant l'état des draps. Il le suivi des yeux quand il se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain. _La blondasse a finit son boulot on dirai ! _Il s'en réjouit car ça voulait dire qu'il était maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens. Tous ses moyens !

Avec le colonel il avait plus que passif. Envy avait envie de savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de tout ça. Des scénarios commençaient à affluer dans sa tête. _On se calme là-haut ! !_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Edward qui sortait de la salle de bains avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour des hanches. _Mais c'est pas vrai ! ! Il le fait exprès ! !_

Il regardait le corps du jeune homme. Sa captivité l'avait amaigri et affaibli mais après deux semaines passées à l'hôpital, il commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Edward s'avança jusqu'à un armoire qu'il ouvrit, se cachant ainsi à la vue de l'homonculus derrière la porte. Il réapparu vêtu d'un pyjama propre et les bras chargés de draps propres. Après avoir changé les draps et mis les sales dans la salle de bains, le blond se remit au lit et se rendormit.

Envy restait là à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. _Le tuer ? Le rejoindre ?_

S'il partait tuer ou torturer le colonel , enfin il pouvait toujours le tuer après l'avoir torturer, il ne pourrait pas aller rejoindre et faire passer son « envie » avec le blond.

Il était dans un tel état d'indécision qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était resté planté sur sa branche toute la nuit. Les rayons du soleil levant le tirèrent de son introspection. _Et merde ! ! J'suis resté là comme un con ! Fait chier !_

Il se leva, s'étira et décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il en profiterait pour réfléchir à la suite à donner aux événements. Car tout ça n'avait que trop durer. Il s'en alla un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Enfin il se retrouvait !

* * *

_**(Roy)**_

Tout le monde redoutait la mauvaise humeur du colonel Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchimiste. Mais sa bonne humeur de ce matin commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système de ses subordonnés. Ils se demandaient s'ils ne le préféraient pas de mauvaise humeur.

Pas de cadavre ce matin. Pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Et une partie de jambe en l'air des plus agréables. Voilà les trois raisons de la bonne, très bonne humeur du colonel ce matin.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas dire les deux dernières. Mais la première était plus que suffisante pour justifier sa très bonne humeur.

Du coup, tout le monde le fuyait. Sauf bien sûr le lieutenant Hawkeye. Toujours à veiller que le colonel fasse son travail qui ce matin consistait à rattraper la paperasse en retard concernant la série de meurtre qui avait pris fin ce matin.

A midi, elle consentit enfin à le laisser faire une pause. Il en profitat pour sortir dans les rues de Central. Il avait remarqué les sourires et les œillades d'une jeune fleuriste et il était bien décidé à aller la voir pour l'inviter le soir même. Il reprenait du poil de la bête. Mon Dieu que c'était bon !

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la paperasse à se faire surveiller par le lieutenant Hawkeye. Mais bon, il avait son rendez vous pour ce soir. Et de toute façon, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur d'aujourd'hui.

De plus, le Full Métal Alchimiste devait sortir demain de l'hôpital. Un sourire béat se fit sur son visage quand il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le blond.

-Je vais finir par croire que vous devenez sénile avec l'âge, Colonel.

-Vous devriez prendre un peu de bon temps de temps en temps, Lieutenant. Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous amuser un peu.

-Serait se une proposition, Colonel ?

Le dit colonel releva les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait et regarda attentivement son lieutenant dans les yeux.

-Prenez ça comme vous voulez. De toute façon, vous savez toujours où me trouver. Donc si l'envie vous prenait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le lieutenant avait sortit son arme et fait feu à 3 reprises. Le colonel avait juste eu le temps de se planquer sous son bureau.

-C'est gentil de vérifier mes réflexes, mais ils vont bien je crois.

Le colonel sortit doucement de sous son bureau et évitait le regard de son lieutenant.

-Je ne faisais que vérifier. En effet.

Et sur ce, le lieutenant sortit du bureau de son supérieur. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire surveiller comme ça par cette femme. Même s'il était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir à ses cotés, elle avait des fois qu'elle que chose d'assez effrayant.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine dorsale. Faudrait savoir ce qu'elle veut à la fin ! Il poussa un soupir et recommença à s'intéresser à sa paperasse. Il ne releva pas la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il savait que c'était le lieutenant qui revenait avec d'autres documents.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules puis descendre sur son torse et une bouche venir se coller dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser.

Il se releva brusquement, faisant se détacher la personne. Il se retourna et regarda le lieutenant lui offrit une sourire félin.

-Vous aviez raison. Et si on s'amusait ?

Le lieutenant le regardait toujours dans les yeux, une lueur mutine dans le regard.

Elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Celui-ci était trop abasourdi par le changement de comportement de sa subordonnée qu'il ne réagit pas de suite. Par réflexe, il enserra la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser. L'échange commençait à le chauffer sérieusement. Les baisers se faisaient plus profonds, leurs langues se cherchant et jouant. Leurs mains, se déplaçant pour caresser se qui se trouvait à porter, se firent plus aventureuses.

Sans trop savoir comment, le colonel se retrouva coller au mur derrière son bureau. Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait. Il se laissait faire. Après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il tombait sur quelqu'un de dominateur et puis ça changeait. Il est bon parfois de se laisser faire.

Peu à peu il sentait la situation lui échapper. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, Riza le clouait littéralement sur le mur. _Elle est bien plus forte que je ne le croyais._ Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, la jeune femme venait de lui prendre les deux mains et les lui maintenait au dessus de la tête avec une seule des siennes. Il sentait son autre main descendre, défaire sa ceinture, ouvrit son pantalon et passer dans son boxer pour finalement attraper son membre. Qui se durcit à son contact.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas protester car elle ne lâchait pas sa bouche. Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus violents tout comme les va-et-vient de sa main sur son érection douloureuse. Il ne pouvait par contre en rien retenir les gémissements que lui arrachaient ses caresses un peu rudes. Il sentait tout son corps répondre aux caresses et aux baisers que lui prodiguait la jeune femme.

Il sentait la délivrance arriver. Son corps se tendait et se crispait. Ses gémissements se firent plus haletants et plus fort. Dans un dernier coup de reins, il se rependit dans la main de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci relâcha sa bouche, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle. Il la vit remonter sa main et se lécher les doigts. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors que celui-ci commençait à changer.

Sous le regard horrifié de Roy, Envy apparut.

-Tu voulais t'amuser ? He bien moi aussi ! Et encore ce n'est pas fini.

Roy ne put rien dire car l'homonculus venait de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Sa main libre, elle était redescendue.

Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait se faire violer par l'homonculus de l'envie. Il s'était fait berné, avoir comme un bleu. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à toutes allures pour trouver un moyen d'éviter de passer à la casserole.

Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le lieutenant Hawkeye, il pouvait, il devait réagir et ne plus se laisser faire. Il commença à se débattre un peu plus. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de son adversaire.

Il se sentit projeté sur le sol. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir alors il se recroquevilla sur lui-même le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il entendait Envy parler mais il ne comprenait pas tout, des brides de mots, de phrases lui parvenait. Des sanglots aussi.

-… à moi…pas le droit…te tuer…souffrir…partir…mien…

Il fut sauver par des coups feu tirés par son lieutenant - la vraie cette fois - revenue de sa pause.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui se jette par une fenêtre, du verre qui crisse sous des pas. Il vit enfin le visage de son cher lieutenant au dessus de lui. Elle le releva, le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer doucement.

Il s'accrocha à cette douce étreinte et se laissa aller contre la seule personne en qui il avait une entière confiance. Il se demanda furtivement comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt de l'imposture avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se réveilla plus tard à l'infirmerie. Le lieutenant le veillant à son coté. Il se sentit rassuré et se maudit pour sa faiblesse.

-Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Oui mais vous ça aurait pu me coûter la vie.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait vous tuer.

-Non. Il voulait juste me prendre.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Chacun cherchant des raisons aux agissements de l'homonculus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Attache moi à toi**

**Chapitre 6 : **_**(Edward)**_

Le soleil pénétrait par la fenêtre. Ses rayons filtrant à travers les rideaux. La nuit avait été agréable. Sommeil de plomb sans rêves ni cauchemars. Réveil sans douleurs. Aujourd'hui s'annonçait bien, même très bien. Il souriait pour lui même. Se réveiller naturellement pour la première fois depuis des semaines était réellement très agréable.

Il s'étira longtemps avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bains. Quand il en revint soulagé et douché, il s'habilla avec les vêtements que lui avait apportés son frère la veille. D'ailleurs il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il arrivait toujours avec le petit déjeuner. Et Winry peu de temps après.

Il s'installa à une des fenêtres qu'il ouvrit en grand afin de respirer à plein poumons l'air frais du matin. Il promena son regard sur les grands arbres du parc. Il suivit des yeux les oiseaux qu'il repérait, s'émerveillant de la beauté de la nature le matin. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Tant physiquement que moralement.

Il avait surmonté sa dernière blessure avec Roy. En repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, il rougit. Il avait aimé. Certes, il était resté très passif et il aurait bien voulu en faire un peu plus. Mais il avait compris. Le fait que Roy prenne tout en mains l'avait aidé à se concentrer uniquement sur ses sensations et à lâcher prise pour que ça se passe au mieux. Et cela s'était très bien passé. Il regretta une seconde que se ne soit que pour une fois. Mais une histoire entre lui et Roy n'était pas possible. Différence d'age. Différence de caractère. Différence de carrière. Différence de statut dans l'armée. L'armée elle même ne verrait pas cela d'un bon œil. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça alors que son frère était toujours pris dans son armure.

Il entendit toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrir et Jinna s'avancer avec son plateau.

-Déjà réveillé, lavé et habillé ! S'étonna-t-elle

-Oui. J'ai bien dormi. Lui répondit-il en se retournant.

Il lui offrit un superbe sourire. Elle ne lui demanda pas si la visite hier soir d'un certain brun y était pour quelque chose, mais elle sentait un petit changement dans l'attitude du jeune homme en face d'elle.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table et s'éclipsa sans rien dire de plus. Al en profita pour rentrer dans la chambre et serrer son frère dans ses bras.

-Niiiii-saaannnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Al, lâche-moi !

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme ce matin.

-Oui. J'ai très bien dormi. La preuve, je me suis levé tout seul.

Ce qui fit rire le plus jeune des deux. En effet, il était légendaire que le Full Métal Alchimiste n'était pas du matin.

Edward pris donc son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son frère. Ils parlèrent de bien des choses dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient fait. Winry les rejoint un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Elle avait encore quelques réglages à faire sur les automails d'Edward. Le blond s'y prêta de bonne grâce. Après tout, elle avait travaillé dur dessus et voulait que tout soit bien réglé, que tout soit vérifié une dernière fois.

Ce qui le mettait de bonne humeur aussi était le fait qu'il sortait demain. Fini l'inaction. Fini les nuits ici. Enfin un peu de tranquillité.

Il passa comme ça la journée, entre son frère et Winry, entre médecin et infirmière, entre promenade dans le parc et sa chambre.

Le soir arriva et il se retrouva seul pour faire ses valises. Pas qu'il eu beaucoup de choses mais il voulait partir le plus tôt possible le lendemain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vider le tiroir de la commode. Il sortit le paquet qui s'y trouvait. Pourquoi l'avait-il garder ? Il n'en savait rien. Il soupira et l'ouvrit.

Il resta un moment à regarder le paquet ouvert. Qui y avait touché ? Qui savait ?

Qui l'avait pris ? Car il manquait un des deux bracelets en cuir qu'il portait quand il avait été retrouvé. Entre ses mains, il n'y avait plus qu'un bracelet et le collier.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

La voix venait de l'ombre. Ed tourna vivement la tête car il avait reconnu la voix. Lui. Comment était-il entré ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ?

Il vit peu à peu le brun sortir de l'ombre en tenant devant lui le bracelet. Le brun ne montrait aucune agressivité et le blond le regardait avancer bien trop sous le choc pour réagir de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Envy l'avait bien entendu. Cette question, ce simple mot… plus qu'un simple mot, mieux qu'un discours.

Envy avançait toujours. Ed n'avait pas bougé et il ne bougea pas quand le brun s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit. Le blond avait son regard fixé sur l'homonculus et il le détaillait, il le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Son corps fin et musclé. Ses longues jambes. Sa chevelure sombre. Ses doigts longs et fins capables de bien des frissons et délices. Son visage dans lequel se dessinait cette bouche si sensuelle. Son regard de braises qui pouvait enflammer les sens de son partenaire. _Mais à quoi je pense moi ?_ Ed détourna la tête en rougissant.

Mais Envy avait remarqué le regard et le rougissement du blond et cela le rassura sur sa décision.

Ils restèrent un moment, assis sur lit, cote à cote, dans un silence profond. La nuit était tombée au dehors et la lune commençait à éclairer le parc de sa pale lueur. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ed réitéra sa question.

-Pourquoi ?

Envy arrêta de jouer avec le bracelet en cuir. Il ne regarda pas le blond quand il commença à parler.

-Tu sais… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi après… après qu'ils t'aient retrouvé. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à se qu'il s'est passé entre nous… à pourquoi j'avais fait ça… à pourquoi j'étais tant en colère…

Ed l'écoutait sans rien dire. Il gardait la tête baissée et contemplait le bracelet et le collier en cuir. Envy, de son coté, s'était remis à jouer avec celui qu'il avait entre les mains.

-J'ai cru devenir fou… j'ai cru que j'allais tout exploser… tout casser … et j'ai en grande partie démoli l'entrepôt d'ailleurs.

Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage d'Ed, Envy le remarqua et sourit pour lui-même. Il devait continuer comme ça, amener sa proposition tout doucement, ne pas faire peur au blond, bien que lui-même soit quelque peu effrayé par ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-Tu vois… je ne suis pas tel que je me montre aux autres… je n'ai été moi-même… vraiment moi-même qu'avec toi. Je sais que je n'ai agi que pour moi durant le temps qu'a duré notre … cohabitation. Mais je sais qu'il peut en être autrement… avec la bonne personne… avec toi.

-Moi ?

Ed n'en revenait pas. Il avait relevé brusquement la tête et regardait le brun qui avait gardé la sienne baissée. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait le tri dans ses sentiments durant sa convalescence. Il avait admis qu'il était attiré par le brun, qu'il avait aimé être avec lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Mais il avait en même temps rejeté cette violence et cet égoïsme dont il faisait preuve parfois. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous que le brun soit à ce point attaché à lui.

Envy finit par relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils purent voir dans le regard de l'autre la même chose. Envy ramena son regard sur le bracelet qu'il tenait et se l'attacha au poignet.

-Comme ça je suis lié à toi. Expliqua-t-il devant le regard étonné du blond.

Ed ne voulait pas comprendre ce que ce geste représentait, il attendait que l'homonculus le dise à voix haute. Envy pris une grande inspiration et se lança à l'eau.

-Voila ce que je te propose. Viens avec moi. Pars loin de tout ça. De l'armée. De la pierre. De Central. De ta quête. De tout. Laisse tout derrière toi et viens avec moi. Je ferai de même. Je laisse tout derrière moi. Pas que j'ai grand-chose, mais j'échange tout contre toi.

Edward resta un moment à regarder Envy sans rien dire. Celui-ci redoutait sa réaction.

-Pourquoi ? Et mon frère ? Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cette armure. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Je dois lui rendre son corps avant de pouvoir penser à moi !

-Justement. J'y ai pensé. Et je t'offre le moyen de lui rendre.

Envy pris la main d'Ed et y déposa un petit caillou rouge.

-Mais…

-C'est une des miennes. Je pense qu'elle est assez grosse pour que ton frère puisse retrouver son corps avec.

Le regard de l'alchimiste passait de la pierre à Envy. Celle-ci n'était pas complètement solide, un peu comme de la gelée. Ed put sentir la douce chaleur qu'elle répandait à travers sa paume.

-Une des tiennes ?

-Oui. Ne m'en demande pas plus pour l'instant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et le silence les enveloppa tout les deux.

Envy espérait ne pas avoir fait peur au blond. Il espérait qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments que lui, les mêmes aspirations.

Edward ne savait plus que penser. L'homonculus venait de lui offrir ce après quoi ils avaient tant cherché en échange d'une vie avec lui. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il avait compris, mais il voulait en être sur.

-Tu veux qu'on parte… tout les deux…qu'on disparaisse… c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Je te veux rien qu'à moi. Et je serai rien qu'à toi. Sans rien d'autre. Plus de maitre, plus d'armée, plus de combat, plus de recherches. Rien que nous deux et …

-Et ?

Envy se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant Ed qui ne faisait que le regarder. Il soupira.

-Et ? Merde ! C'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça ! Quelle idée j'ai encore eu là !

Il trouva enfin le courage de regarder le blond.

-C'est pas assez clair ce que je viens de dire ? Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Faut que je te dise que j'ai envie de te baiser si fort que tu pourrais même plus t'asseoir ? Que j'ai envie de te faire jouir rien qu'avec ma bouche ? Que j'ai envie de te caresser et de t'embrasser partout ? Que j'ai envie de te tenir dans mes bras ? Que j'ai envie de passer mes jours et mes nuits prés de toi ? Que je veux sentir ta chaleur réchauffer mon corps et mon cœur ?

Il avait murmuré ses derniers mots. Ed l'avait écouté et avait rougi au fur et à mesure. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : le brun venait de lui faire une déclaration ! il ne lui avait pas dit « je t'aime » mais ça y ressemblait fort.

Envy le regardait toujours et attendait sa réaction. Il commençait à se demander si s'était une bonne idée. Il vit le blond poser sur le lit le collier de cuir et s'attacher le bracelet restant à son poignet gauche. Puis il se leva et s'approcha de l'homonculus.

Envy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il acceptait ! Il acceptait son marché !

-Je pense que je peux faire ça maintenant.

La voix d'Ed était douce et légèrement tremblante. Envy ne bougea pas et laissa le blond l'embrasser. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une caresse. Mais bientôt ils approfondir davantage le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un ballet lent et savoureux. Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient désertées leurs cerveaux. Rien n'existait plus que ce baiser.

-Je suppose que c'est oui, alors ?

-Tu as vu juste.

Ils restèrent un moment, enlacés, front contre front, le temps que leurs respirations redeviennent normales.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y !

* * *

_Cher Al,_

_Tu sais que je suis pas très doué avec les paroles et que j'agis souvent sur un coup de tête mais cette fois si c'est différent. Je n'agis pas à la légère._

_Je suis parfaitement conscient de tous les tenants et aboutissants de cet acte._

_Tu trouveras ci-joint ma montre d'alchimiste d'état. Je compte sur toi pour la remettre au colonel. Tu lui diras qu'il est inutile d'essayer de me chercher. Je suis déjà loin. Et puis comme ça il sera tranquille, je ne l'embêterais plus._

_Tu trouveras également un petit cadeau d'adieu avec une notice d'utilisation. Garde ça pour toi, ne le montre à personne. Je t'explique tout dans la notice._

_Je sais que je vais te manquer et que tu vas me manquer. Que ça va être dur au début. Mais j'ai pris ma décision._

_Dis à Winry qu'elle a fait de l'excellent travail et que maintenant j'ai beaucoup moins de risque de les abimer._

_Je quitte l'armée car j'ai trouvé le moyen de réaliser notre but._

_Je quitte la ville pour aller quelque part où je serai enfin moi-même avec quelqu'un qui sera enfin lui-même. Même si ça risque d'être assez conflictuel entre nous._

_Je te quitte et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal mais je ne pouvais pas t'imposer la vie que je vais vivre maintenant et puis Winry a besoin de toi plus que tu ne crois._

_Soyez heureux tout les deux._

_Il n'est pas impossible que je te donne de mes nouvelles un jour ou l'autre._

_Ton frère qui t'aime,_

_Ed_

* * *

_**(Al)**_

Al laissa tomber la lettre qu'il tenait à la main.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans son autre main pour savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Il ne pouvait pleurer mais il savait que bientôt… oui bientôt il pourrait.

Il sentit Winry s'approcher de lui et ramasser la lettre.

Il la sentit se tendre au fur et a mesure de sa lecture.

Il la sentit sur le point de pleurer et il la prit dans ses bras. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la sentir et si son contact était froid, il savait que ça faisait du bien à la jeune fille d'être serrée dans des bras aimants.

* * *

_**(Envy et Ed)**_

-Viens. Il faut y aller maintenant.

Il sentit les deux bras qui l'entouraient le quitter et l'aider à se relever.

-Tu es rassuré. Il l'a trouvée avant _l'Autre_.

Il y avait tant haine dans ce simple mot_ l'Autre_.

Ils descendirent de l'arbre en silence et quittèrent le parc. Ils marchèrent un moment dans les rues de la ville. Toujours en silence. Ils arrivèrent à la planque et montèrent à l'étage. Toujours en silence.

Le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bains, se dévêtit et entra dans la douche. L'eau se mit à couler sur lui froide au début puis de plus en plus chaude. Mais il s'en fichait. Il venait de quitter son frère. Il ne savait si un jour il pourrait le serrer dans ses bras. Ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau.

-Tu vas finir par cuire si tu mets pas un peu d'eau froide.

Il ne vit pas la main ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide et régler la température de l'eau. Il sentit deux bras le serrer contre un torse. Il sentit une respiration contre son oreille.

-Ce n'est rien, va. On va le surveiller pour voir si tout se passe bien. On partira après.

Il se sentit soulagé à ses mots, tellement soulagé. Il avait eu peur que le brun ne veuille partir directement.

Il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon.

-Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais un murmure qui leur fit du bien à eux deux.

Le brun resserra sa prise sur le blond et commença à lui caresser le dos pour le rassurer pour lui prouver que même s'il avait quitté son frère, son unique famille, il n'était pas seul, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Aucun d'eux.

* * *

**FIC TERMINEE**


End file.
